


I can't take my eyes off of you

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock osserva John entrare, e non può far altro che pensare a quanto sia bello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take my eyes off of you

RAITING: VERDE  
GENERE: INTROSPETTIVO (POV SHERLOCK)  
PERSONAGGI: SHERLOCK HOLMES  
ATTENZIONE: ESSENDO LA STORIA CORTA CONSIGLIO DI LEGGERLA CON LA CANZONE CHE HA FATTO DA COLONNA SONORA ( LA TROVATE NEL TITOLO) SI RIESCE TRANQUILLAMENTE A LEGGERE TUTTO ASCOLTANDOLA. :)  
   
   
   
   
   


I can’t take my eyes off you.

   
   
   
   


I can’t take my eyes off you…  
I can’t take my eyes off you…  
I can’t take my eyes off you… 

  
   
   
   
Siamo davanti l’altare –si chiama così anche per il rito civile? Non mi sono mai informato o posto il problema- e io non riesco a fare a meno di fissarti, John. Perché sei bello –più bello del solito- nell’abito nero che hai scelto, abbinando oltretutto la cravatta di un improponibile colore di rosa, al fazzoletto da taschino e alle calze –anche se quelle, so soltanto io che le indossi-, e le scarpe tirate a lucido, le mani che non riescono a smettere di muoversi perché sei dannatamente nervoso.  
Lo sono anch’io in realtà, anche se in maniera totalmente diversa.  
Rialzo il viso per guardarti di nuovo negli occhi e tu mi sorridi, come hai sempre fatto –anche se in maniera un pochino diversa, non mi hai ancora perdonato i tre anni d’assenza, e sono quasi sicuro che non lo farai mai- e il mio cuore non può fare altro che perdere qualche battito. E anche se solitamente non mi ripeto, questa volta non riesco proprio a farne a meno: sei bellissimo.  
Mi piace tutto di te.  
I tuoi occhi blu e profondi che spesso sono preoccupati più per gli altri che per il proprietario. Le rughe che li contornano, che si sono marcate non solo a causa degli anni passati ma anche per colpa mia e delle notti insonni che hai passato pensando fossi morto. Le labbra sottili che sono tornate finalmente a sorridere con naturalezza, anche se ogni tanto si imbronciano comunque quando faccio qualcosa che non ti piace troppo, e ogni tanto la lingua continua a essere presa lì in mezzo quando fai pensieri troppo complessi, talmente belle e gentili da far male. Le sopracciglia spesso aggrottate che mi dicono più del dovuto quando ho fatto qualcosa di male.  
Tutto John, veramente tutto.  
Sei, sei stato e sempre sarai, il mio portatore di luce. Il mio personale e splendente portatore di luce.  
E ora vorrei alzare una mano a sfiorarti i capelli corti e biondi –anche se si inizia a vedere qualche accenno di grigio, ma so che non ti piace quando te lo faccio notare- e sentirne sotto le dita la consistenza morbida; ma adesso non è il caso.  
Vorrei abbassarmi verso di te e baciare quelle labbra che tante volte mi hanno rimproverato ma molto più spesso aiutato; ma ora non è tempo.  
Vorrei prendere una tua mano tra le mie e baciare anche quella, ogni singola punta delle dita, fino ad arrivare al palmo; ma non mi sembra il momento.  
Ti amo, John. E vorrei urlarlo al mondo, esternare questo sentimento come non ho mai fatto in vita mia e gridarlo, finché tutta Londra, tutto il continente, tutto il mondo, non ne verrà messo al corrente.  
Ma le parole si fermano lì -in mezzo alla gola- proprio vicino al pomo d’adamo, prima di arrivare alla lingua che mi permetterebbe di dirtelo, così come si sono sempre fermate e sempre si fermeranno. Proprio per questo: perché ti amo.  
Mi guardi ancora e i tuoi occhi s’illuminano di felicità, e capisco che sto _veramente_ per fare la cosa giusta.  
Alla fine la tua attenzione viene catturata da qualcos’altro, e ti volti a guardare verso l’entrata del municipio, e so esattamente cosa vedranno i tuoi occhi tra una manciata di secondi, senza bisogno di spostare i miei.  
La sposa farà la sua entrata col vestito bianco avorio, non la potrai vedere in viso perché avrà ancora il volto coperto dal velo. E ti si avvicinerà tendendo un mano per prendere la tua, sorridendoti con amore.  
So perfettamente quando Mary si affaccia alla porta, pronta ad entrare; non per gli applausi generali dagli amici e parenti invitati, ma perché la tua espressione cambia.  
La trovi bellissima. E io lo so, perché è questo che riesco a percepire dai tuoi occhi, perché io non riesco a staccare i miei da te. E io guarderò solo te John, sempre. Per il resto della mia vita.  
Prendo le fedi dal taschino e le tengo strette nella mano -come farebbe un buon testimone- e dopo averti fissato un ultima volta, mi giro verso l’Ufficiale di Stato che ha iniziato a parlare, ma non capisco una parola. Non voglio sentire.  
   
Ti ho amato.  
Ti amo.  
E ti amerò sempre.  
   
 _Vorrei alzare una mano a sfiorarti i capelli corti e biondi e sentirne sotto le dita la consistenza morbida; ma adesso non è il caso. E non lo sarà mai._  
 _Vorrei abbassarmi verso di te e baciare quelle labbra che tante volte mi hanno rimproverato ma molto più spesso aiutato; ma ora non è tempo. E quel tempo non arriverà mai._  
 _Vorrei prendere una tua mano tra le mie e baciare anche quella, ogni singola punta delle dita, fino ad arrivare al palmo; ma non mi sembra il momento._ _E quel momento non arriverà mai._  
   
   


I can’t take my eyes off you…  
I can’t take my eyes off you…  
I can’t take my eyes off you… 

  
   
   
   



End file.
